Thanks You
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: "Thank you Amy for being my friend." For Penumbreon. Special note to everyone.


Amy Cahill sat on her deathbed. The doctors had told her not to count on making it to the new year. Now, only a day until New Year's Eve, Amy sat and waited for the wave of death to take her.

Amy remembered being a kid, knowing death wouldn't come until she was an elderly lady. How untrue that was. She was only twenty three, yet she was slowly dying. Having eaten the cake slice, in which Ian planted a poison, meant for someone else to eat. The poison was slowly shutting own all of her organs. The heart and brain, last. Already she had lost three major organs. Her kidneys, stomach, and lungs. Her breathing came in sharp breaths, as the lungs weren't their to maintain he breathing.

Amy closed her eyes, and thought about how she felt when her parents died. The pain and longing to see them again. She thought about how Dan was too little to remember them.

Opening her eyes, she saw Dan standing right there in front of her.

"How you doing?" Dan asked, concern in his eyes.

"Okay. Please. Don't worry about me. You know I only have a few hours left, you need to be strong." Amy reminded him.

"I know. Everyone else is here, they want to see you and say goodbye." Dan told her.

"Alright, let him in." Amy sighed. She knew how much it would hurt to say goodbye.

One by one, all of her loved ones and family came into the small room. Amy looked at each face, the sad expressions and the concerned ones.

"Everyone," her voice came out weak. "You may know I only have a few hours left, but I want to spend it with you. Each of you made my life special and I just want to thank you for that."

Sinead Starling stepped forward, closer to her best friend.

"Amy," she started. "I'm sorry for betraying you, and everyone in this room. It was only to help my brothers, if there was I different way, I would've taken it. I'm really going to miss you. Thanks for being my best friend."

"Sinead, please. You don't need to apologize. You know I forgave you. I'm the one that should be saying thanks. You were my best friend." Amy reached up and hugged Sinead.

Everyone else, in turn, told Amy what she meant to them.

"Amy, love, I want you to know how sorry I am for poisoning that cake. It was for someone, the last vesper alive. I'm sorry you had to eat it. I also want to say thank you for helping me work through Natalie's death."

"Amy. You were my first girlfriend. I don't want you to leave. No matter how much we miss you, Atticus and I will always think of you in love. Thank you for helping Att and I see the world and meet everyone here."

"You, Ames. You, dawg, are probably one of da best gangsta girls there is. Thanks for being there for everyone, yo."

"Kiddo, you felt like a little sister to me. I tried to be the best big sister or mom you could have. Thank you for giving me the opportunity of a lifetime. I owe you one."

"Amy, you know how much the girls wish they could've come. They feel bad they were stuck training for the Olympics. They want you to know that they love you. Honestly, if it weren't for you, none of us would be friends. Thank you for bringing us together."

"Amy, I've barely known you, but I do know you're awesome. I wouldn't have met anyone in this room if my dad wasn't trying to sabotage your family. I want to thank you for trying to stop him, and allowing Galt and I to meet you."

"Everyone," Amy spoke softly. "Please stay, but I'm really tired and probably won't wake up. Thank you all for being my friends, and backing me up. You guys truly are the best family I could have."

Amy closed her eyes, slipping into a deep sleep. After the first half hour, everyone realized that was it. Amelia Hope Cahill was gone.

Everyone said goodbye one last time, before walking out of the room. Each had some part of their life, to thank her for. For everyone, _Thank you Amy for being my friend._

* * *

 **So...Penumbreon this is for you. You made the gift exchange to bring us closer and we all have that to thank you for.**

 **Everyone, thank you for being my friend! If someone ever happens, where we have to leave, just know that you guys are amazing!**


End file.
